


The perks of having high-pitched hearing

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Matt hears everything, Sex Is Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Basically what the tags say





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Four_Nostril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril/gifts).



> For the sweet Four_Nostril :) because your comments make me happy, thank you!
> 
> There's a [中文](http://luffysweetieursosexy.lofter.com/post/1d491e2c_e14b6c3) translation thanks to [Chopchopsakurasushi](http://chopchopsakurasushi.tumblr.com) <3

From the moment Matt stepped inside the building, he knew what he was about to face. It seemed incredible that only he could hear that, of course, he has a sharp ear, but those sounds can wake up all New York City.

"Again why do I do these things?"

The elevator doors had not even opened when a loud moan came from the apartment he was heading for. He grunted to himself and rolled his eyes when he stopped in front of the door, thinking about the decisions he made in his life.

"God, they never stop?"

He knocked on the door and waited, for a moment the sound stopped, and he heard the following conversation.

"I think there's someone out there," Peter murmured, not knowing that the other person could hear him clearly.

"Well, the asshole can wait," Wade snarled.

Matt laughed and sighed, actually reviewing the decisions he made in his life. "No, this _'asshole'_ can't wait." He replied, loud enough for the other two to hear "I need your help with something."

"Hold on!" Peter yelled and Wade growled. There were a few footsteps and then a loud knock against the door, a gasp and what he could easily guess was a pair of mouths devouring each other and moaning in the intermission.

"Nhg no, just a momen-" Peter could not finish before a moan was ripped out of his mouth.

Matt huffed and leaned against the wall next to the door, this was going to take a moment and he knew it, it was not the first time it happened. He heard the sound of skin to skin, he could guess that Wade had raised the boy under his knees and now Peter was with his back against the door and with Wade pressing him against it. Peter gasped from the other side and Wade groaned, he heard sucking sounds and Matt knew. Dammit. He knew that the ex-mercenary was probably sucking Peter's neck and leaving marks on his long collar. Why did Matt know all that? He shouldn't of course, but this ALWAYS HAPPENS.

He heard the door open and sighed, turning toward the sound. The small gasps and moans could still be heard, though one hand was covering the mouth of who he could imagine, was Peter.

"Um, did you bring a folder or something?" Wade asked from the crevice of the door.

Matt frowned and shook his head "No, I really need to explain it in words."

Wade paused for a moment and then another thrust was heard against the door and Peter moaned again, a hand being the only thing that stopped him. "Is it urgent?" the ex-mercenary asked.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "You have all day to finish that, I only have time right now, have to go back to work."

Another thrust against the door and it was obvious that Wade was impaling Peter against the entry. Literally. Especially for the sounds it caused every time he heard a blow.

"Yeah um... Once you start you have to finish, you know?"

With each word there was a push against the door and Peter gasped shakily. Matt looked up at the sky and was beginning to think he was a true martyr.

"Close the door and finish, I'll wait." He crossed his arms over his chest and again leaned back against the wall.  


Wade laughed and slammed the door shut, but instead of moving to the bed, they stayed right there, knowing that Matt was _just at the other side._

The hand on Peter's mouth disappeared and the boy now screamed without shame, completely forgetting that one of his idols was just outside the door. Wade's thrusts didn't cease and rather grew in rhythm with the sounds that were so... Interesting coming out of Peter's mouth.

"You like being heard, don't ya?" Wade asked kissing the boy again and Matt felt that Peter's muffled groan against the mercenary's mouth was one of the best sounds he has ever heard in his life...

"What?" Matt shook his head and began to think of other things, such as the cases he had to prepare for the following morning or even the important work he had come to speak with Peter and Wade.

But concentrating was starting to get very difficult with the sounds coming from the room that was right behind him, a simple wall dividing them. Even worse, listening to Wade say the things he said in his hoarse voice so serious and with so little shame.

"Look at those delicious expressions," he said breathlessly, trailing his hands all over Peter's body and resting them on the door behind the boy for more stability. "Those sounds are magic to my ears, Baby boy," the ex-mercenary grunted in a more deep tone and Peter moaned, pulling his head back, causing a small knock on the door.

Matt suddenly felt very hot and gasped tremulously, he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath all this time.

The thrusts were getting stronger and the sounds were even more intense, he couldn't understand how their neighbors didn't go crazy, although looking around, it seemed that no one lived on that floor and Matt could understand quite well why.

"Please, please, please," he heard Peter pleading like a litany, and the heat in his body increased, feeling a tingle coming down from the lower part of his stomach to his...

His eyes widened, and suddenly the heat rose to his cheeks. Wade groaned loudly and Matt could even hear his teeth pressing together as he let go all of it inside the boy. Peter moaned, being followed by a ragged gasp as his nails sank into the doorway just behind his back and Matt knew he was lost.

The sounds were replaced by labored breaths as the other two tried to recover, but Matt could not stay. He cleared his throat and before Wade could open the door again and see him in the state he was, he just screamed.

"Forget it, I'll call you later," and dashed to the elevator, not without first catching the other two laughing and Wade shouting at him.

"You kinky motherfucker, next time you can come in."

"Maybe you guys should get a TV," Matt shouted with a laugh and before the elevator doors closed, Wade replied.

"We have three, but sex is better."


End file.
